Devices exist for applying cosmetic or other products to surfaces. Such devices usually consist of a handle and an applicator head having a brush or sponge. For example, in the medical industry, applicators are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body.
Many cosmetic and personal care products are best applied in a rotational fashion, such as for example, buffing with foundation, blush, rouge, other loose powders, etc. Additionally, some product applications may benefit from oscillating the applicator head during application. For example, in the entertainment industry some makeup effects may require rotational and/or oscillation application.
Existing cosmetic and medicinal applicators and personal care implements have limited functionality, in that each applicator or implement is typically designed for manual rotation. Thus, consumers typically need to control the rotational frequency of the applicator with their own hands. Moreover, existing cosmetic and medicinal applicators and personal care implements are typically designed for manual oscillation as well. Thus, consumers who wish to rotate and/or oscillate their applicators are faced with the challenging, and often impossible task, of doing so manually. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved applicators and implements.